


when you lose something you cannot replace

by abbyclark



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyclark/pseuds/abbyclark
Summary: A continuation of 1x09. Buck is there for Abby following her mother's death.





	when you lose something you cannot replace

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while since I last wrote fic but I've been meaning to ease back into writing. I hope this is good enough!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @tamitaylors if you’d like!

She wakes with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, an eerie silence filling the apartment.

Abby rises from her bed, slowly putting one foot in front of the other until she reaches the doorway. The sunlight pours in through the window casting a golden hue throughout the room, and if it weren't for what she's about to find she thinks it would look beautiful. Her heart thumps in her chest as she peers past the living room and into the dining room that has become her mother's bedroom in recent years. She can see her mother's still form laying in her bed.

"Mom?" Abby calls out.

She doesn't expect a reply but even as she steps through the living room and to her mother's bedside, she finds her eyes laser-focused on her. Hoping to see her chest rising and falling with each breath. Hoping that maybe, just maybe, the uneasiness had followed her from a dream or something.

"Mom?" She calls again, sitting on the very edge of the bed now, her voice thick and on the verge of breaking.

She reaches a hand out to gently touch her mother's shoulder and that's when she breaks, tears streaming down her face as she lowers her head to her mother's chest and hugs her close.

\--

Buck is the second call Abby makes. Her brother is the first.

She knows she's woken Buck up as soon as he answers. He had the overnight shift the previous night and had probably only just fallen asleep. Abby barely manages to tell him what's happened before she starts to cry again, a shaky "my mom's gone" falling from her lips.

\--

When Buck gets to Abby's apartment, less than twenty minutes after her call, he lets himself in. His heart breaks when his eyes land on the empty hospital bed, and again when he sees Abby curled in a ball on the couch in the living room.

She jerks up into a sitting position when she hears footsteps and he can see her visibly relax at the sight of him. Her eyes are red-rimmed and she still shakes with the aftershocks. He's on his knees in front of her in a flash, pulling her into a tight hug.

Abby fists his t-shirt tightly and buries her head into his shoulder, letting the scent and warmth of him wash over her and provide a sense of comfort for the time being.

When she finally starts to pull away, Buck takes her face in his hands, his thumbs running under her eyes to wipe the tears away.

"I'm sorry." He says, eyes wet with unshed tears. "I'm gonna be here every step of the way. It'll be okay."

She sniffles and gives a small nod, her own hands coming up to rest on Buck's. And she believes him.


End file.
